falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
漂浮怪
Manowar tendril floater Needle tooth floater |game3 =FNV |articles3 =Floater |game4 =FO76 |articles4 =Floater }} Floaters are a unique mutant of unknown origins and known terrifying appearance. Background A likely offshoot of West Tek experiments on 海扁蟲 from 2075,FEV experiment disk floaters are unique creatures that were widely deployed alongside Unity forces, together with centaurs. Following the death of the Master, floaters became ubiquitous in the Central Valley in New California, preying on unwary travelers entering the regions.World map encounters in Fallout 2. Fortunately, they are quite scarce elsewhere in the wasteland, apart from Appalachia. 生物學 The floater is a large, soft-bodied invertebrate, named after 其浮袋 (frequently abbreviated to just float sac) that, contrary to its name, allows it to 悬浮在空中. the creature's tissues制造有毒气体和储存in these large bladders, giving it its distinctive appearance. The sacs surround a mouth, which contains a tentacle terminating in a primitive, cross-shaped maw. When the floater attacks its prey, the maw is launched forwards, spiraling through the air and attempting to bite down on the target. 虽然它们看起來不是很聪明，但是它们的移动速度很快,using its flexible tail to slither along the ground. Finally, they are oviparous, equipped with an 產卵器 to lay eggs. Fortunately, floaters lack any meaningful intelligence: Their rudimentary ganglia are enough for them to recognize prey and members of its pack, but they are unable to work together as a pack, simply swarming whatever target they come across. However, that simplicity also makes them tenacious and difficult to put down. Their one disadvantage is 让它们漂浮的气体也是高度易燃的，这使得它们非常容易受到火攻和能量武器的伤害。Floater appearance and behavior in Fallout and Fallout 2.Fallout 2 combat description: "# # Floater #'' ''{1230}{}{the head} {1231}{}{the mouth} {1232}{}{the fore mouth} {1233}{}{the body} {1234}{}{the float sac} {1235}{}{the tail} {1236}{}{the ganglion} {1237}{}{the ovipositor} {1238}{}{uncalled}" (COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2))Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.26-27: "Floaters hover by, manufacturing and storing noxious gases in their flotation bladders. They're stupid, but move fast and are very difficult to kill. Floaters will try to surround you, so keep your distance. The gases that allow them to float turn them into a wonderful ''flambé when you crisp them with fire or energy weapons."'' Variants Floater Only one variant of the floater exists across New California, frequently encountered in packs. The Unity harnessed floaters for use as war animals, accompanying patrols across the wasteland and protecting key locations in their domain. After the fall of the Master, packs of floaters and centaurs began to appear across the Central Valley, with another used by the Enclave to deny access to the navigational computer onboard the [[PMV Valdez|PMV Valdez]]. Behind the scenes Floaters are the creation of Jason D. Anderson. Notably, the creature was known as the "Sphincter Monster" during development after Anderson had used a pornographic image for its mouth.Information acquired by Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski from Jason D. Anderson: "We called it the "Sphincter Monster" after I used a porn image for its mouth" Appearances Floaters appear in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout 76. The Art of Fallout 3 includes concept art for a Lamprey floater, Manowar tendril floater, and Needle tooth floater. Creatures named floater budding and floater evolved also appear in Fallout: New Vegas, though they use the centaur model, a legacy of development. Gallery FO76WL floaters concept art.jpg|Concept art of floaters in Fallout 76 LampreyFloaterCA.jpg|Concept art of a lamprey floater in The Art of Fallout 3 ManowarTendrilFloaterCA.jpg|Concept art of a Manowar tendril floater in The Art of Fallout 3 NeedleToothFloaterCA.jpg|Concept art of a needle tooth floater in The Art of Fallout 3 References en:Floater it:Fluttuante Category:Creatures Category:Fauna